


The Demons That Haunt Us by

by pri_cafe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pri_cafe/pseuds/pri_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah I know I've made a mess of Drarry but I couldn't help it, one of my OTPs I had too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Demons That Haunt Us by

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I've made a mess of Drarry but I couldn't help it, one of my OTPs I had too.

"You foolish boy." Snarled his voice. His dark, snakelike eyes glinted with malice.  "How many people died because you? Because you were weak? You couldn't muster up the courage to kill me? Too late Harry. All your fault."  
Harry paled, writhing and moaning, pleading. "No, no NO!" He shouted, sobbing. "Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Make it stop." One by one, they appeared before him. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, his Parents, Dumbledore, and Snape. They circled around him, tauntingly. "You let us die Harry. It's your fault. You were too weak, too late. You did this Harry. YOU."  
He sobbed louder. Suddenly a face appeared before him. "Draco!" he cried clutching at the hay figure. Draco gazed back, mouth curled in a sneer. "What do you want?" Harry's face fell. "Dray?" he questioned hesitantly. "Don't call me that." Snapped Draco. "Get away from me."  
"No" Harry moaned. "No, please, no oh no. Please Drake. I love you."  
"So?" came the cold reply. "Why should I care? You're insufferable. Why should I put up with you. First you kill my family, and then you can't even help me. You couldn't save me and you couldn't save your friends. You are weak. I can do better." Draco laughed and the voice echoed changing into an empty high-pitched cackle.  
"Draco!" Harry screamed, as he awoke with a start. Draco watched him with worried eyes. Harry shuddered sobbing uncontrollably. The brunette rocked himself back and forth. Hesitantly Draco moved forward, reaching out a shaky hand. "Harry?" he managed. "Love?" Harry fell into Draco's arms as sobs wracked his body. The blond pulled him close pressing kisses in his hair. "It was a dream." He whispered soothingly. "It wasn't real. None of it. It never was and it never will be."  
"But it is." Harry said brokenly. "They're all dead because of me. Gin hates me, Molly can't stand the sight of me. And Severus. Oh Sev I'm sorry. Dray, I couldn't save him. He gave up his life for me and I couldn't do anything about it." He pulled away, curling up into a ball. "I can't stand the sight of me. Why are you here Drake?" he questioned, eyes red, and voice small.    
"You can't think this about yourself." Draco said agitatedly. "Don't feel this way. That's my job. No, I chased away your demons long ago." Tears started to slip down his cheeks. "I can't be strong without you Harry. I can't leave. Don't make leave." He lurched forward, brushing Harry's hair out of his eyes.  "Look at me." He whispered. "Harry, I said look at me." Harry looked up, and red-rimmed eyes met. Draco flashed him a broken smile and cupped his face.  
"You are my hero, my savior. My brave soul. You are pure and innocent and Light. If anything I don't deserve you. Listen to me you did everything you could. They love. I promise they do.  You are so beautiful, so raw, so amazing. Harry Potter you are exceptional. You are so special. No one blames you. I swear it. My brave, foolish boy. Come here."  
Harry trembled. "Dray…. I" Draco simply clutched at harry as both boys cried.  "I know. I'm here."  
"Forever?" sniffled Harry.  
Draco pulled back, staring into Harry's green eyes. "Come what may, I will love you until the day I die."


End file.
